pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Pygmy
(one is hidden behind another).]] Pygmies are tiny, primitive race of people are the subject of the iPhone/iPod Touch/iPad game Pocket God, the comic series based on the app, the iPad-exclusvie app Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, and the version of the app on Facebook. The point of Pygmies is to provide the player subjects to rule over as god. The most Pygmies that can be an an island is six, though there are ways of getting around this rule (please see the "Trivia" section). The Pygmies can live on several islands: Oog Island, Dinosaur Island, The Graveyard, Ice Island, The Island of Misfit Crossovers, Ape Mountain, God Island and Apocalypse Island. They can also go in the The Underwater Area/Underwater Area and in the Coral Reef when you make a flood. They can also access to the Chamber of Time and the Locust Room, by entering the Apocalypse Temple. They tend to interact with the environment by fishing , collecting firewood, watching the sunset, sleeping and other interactions that can be turned on and off by the player, their god. Pygmies were temporarily referred to as 'islanders' due to the Pacific Islander controversy (see below). The Pygmies are subject to the gods' every whim and therefore can be killed off in many ways, but can always be re-spawned onto the island by the little plus button in the left hand corner of the screen. Default Tribe When the player starts out with Pocket God, the default tribe is known as Tribe Ooga Chaka and contains the following six Pygmies. These characters are also the focus of Pocket God Merchandise, including the comic book. Note: They are identical in the game, but in other Pocket God forms such as the comic book they are given distinct personalities and somewhat different appearances so it is easier to tell them apart when reading the comics than when playing the game. The only non-Tribe Ookga Chaka Pygmy is a guest Pygmy called Charlie (introduced in Ep 38: Two and a Half Pygmies) - a parody of Charlie Sheen with many alternate forms and catchphrases. Alternate Pygmy Forms *'Vampire Pygmy' - Allow a Pygmy to be bitten by a vampire bat. *'Marshmallowed Pygmy' - Hold a Pygmy over the campfire on Rock Island. *'Zombie Pygmy '- Bury a Pygmy in the grave on Graveyard Island. *'Ghost Pygmy' - Allow a Pygmy to die with the ghost interaction enabled on Graveyard Island. *'Possessed Pygmy' - Possess a Pygmy using a Ghost Pygmy on Graveyard Island, or by putting them on the winch or bongos on Ape Mountain. *'Half Pygmy' - Have a Pygmy be sliced in half by Charlie in his tiger form. *'Old Fart Pygmy' - Put a Pygmy on the golden pedestal inside the Chamber of Time, set it to the leftmost position and activate the time energy. *'Baby Pygmy' - Put a Pygmy on the golden pedestal inside the Chamber of Time, set it to the central-left position and activate the time energy. *'Ginger Pygmy' - Put a Pygmy on the golden pedestal inside the Chamber of Time, set it to the central-right position and activate the time energy. *'Fast Pygmy' - Put a Pygmy on the golden pedestal inside the Chamber of Time, set it to the rightmost position and activate the time energy. *'Mutant Locust'- Have a Pygmy swallow a single locust, by dragging the swarm from above to him. *'Mutant Pygmy'- Have a Pygmy swallow a group of locusts, by dragging the swarm in front of him. Physical Description Pygmies wear green grass skirts and have black hair with a bone in it. In the Pocket God Facebook version, their outfits are re-accessorised, this time with sandals, and the possibility to alter hair color. Pygmies are short, stubby and slight. They have tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly and a spot on each side of their face. They have brown eyes and black hair. They also have comically large heads. Personality Pygmies are generally happy, cheerful, and somewhat simple-minded. They are easily pleased, as they are seen laughing and smiling despite the many gruesome ways in which they are killed repeatedly. Pygmies can also be somewhat dimwitted at times, a major example is their eating habits. They will eat food while it is still alive, like fish, even though they possess the technology to cook it (a Campfire). They will eat burnt food, which they will choke on, and yet they will still eat burnt food that is provided. Also, they will eat swordfish, which stabs them in the chest after swallowing, and, like the burnt food, will still eat one when the opportunity arrises. Seeing a Double Rainbows in the sky of their island will excite them quite a bit. Pygmies are a primitive race, and thus are equipped with only the most basic of survival skills. Religion '' '' Pygmies are devout followers and worshippers of group of Gods known as "Gene Simians", with each being the god of certain aspect of Pygmies life, and are constantly being killed in sacrifice to these gods. In the comics, they are seen to put up offerings of fish to their all-powerful, omnipotent gods. In the Comics The following text relates to the Pocket God Comics and not the original Pocket God game In the Pocket God Comics, Ooga doesn't believe or honor these deities, so one might go so far as to say that he is an atheist. In the climax of the comics, however, Ooga comes in contact with the gods, which are swirling vortexes of color but act like actual players of the game. Fishmas Because the Pygmies live in "prehistory", they have never heard of religion or holidays. However, in light of the holidays, Bolt Creative have decided to release an animated short and a custom pack known as "Fishmas", where the Pygmies sing carols and hang fish from their trees. Other Places Pocket God Comics The Pocket God Comics star the same Pygmies as the original game, though they are each drawn slightly different to fit each of the Pygmy's new personalities. Ooga acts as a sort of leader of the Pymies in the comic strips. Journey to Uranus In Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, the same tribe of Pygmies as the original game is included. However, they have access to areas in Space such as the planets Earth, Uranus, and Mercury. Pocket God (Facebook) Pocket God (Facebook) features Pygmies who are not part of Tribe Ookga Chaka and their names vary from player to player. The biggest difference for Facebook pygmies, besides the addition of females, is the ability to customize their hair and clothing. You have a wide selection of new pygmy designs you can try on or purchase for Pocket Change and Sacrifice Points. Pygmies in other iOS Apps Doodle Jump Pygmies can appear in 'Doodle Jump' if you use any of the default Pygmy names as your highscore name. When playing as a Pygmy, the only real difference is that it attacks by throwing coconuts, which will be thrown up in the air and will fall back down. Bolt Creative returned the favour to Lima Sky (Doodle Jump's developer) by making their own version of 'Doodle Jump' in Pocket God, called 'Ooga Jump', the focus of Ep 22: Ooga Jump. The Creeps! Pygmies can appear in 'The Creeps!' if you wait for 30 seconds-1 minute inside the credits and touch the now-appearing Dino Egg. Then they can be toggled on and off. Uggles Some people report seeing a character that looks like a Pygmy, with a bone in its hair and a grass skirt, in the game "Uggles". 'Needed ' Harbor Master If you hold down the logo on Harbor Master's main menu for three seconds, all the boats are replaced with swimming Pygmies. Bolt Creative returned the favour to Imagi Studios (Harbour Master's developer) by making their own version of 'Harbour Master' in Pocket God, called 'Bait Master', the focus of Ep 23: Bait Master. Trenches While ordinary Pygmies don't actually appear in 'Trenches', Zombie Pygmies do in the game mode 'Zombie Horde'. The Moron Test :For the article on how the Moron Test affected Pocket God, please go to Ep 37: The Moron Pests. In DistinctDev's "The Moron Test", the pygmies make a cameo in their own test called "Ooga School." It is almost identical to the original test, except for the questions all relating to Pocket God in some way. MoronTest.JPG|The theme section in "The Moron Test" Uggles.JPG|A Pygmy in "Uggles" Pacific Islander Controversy Pacific Islanders were highly insulted by Pocket God, calling it a 'arrogant slap in the face to their people'. One of a few changes by Bolt Creative was naming the Pygmies, then called 'Islanders', to 'Oogs' in order to ease these issues. It was later changed back to 'Pygmy' when it was found that the name didn't cause friction with Pacific Islanders. Trivia * Interestingly, most of the alternate Pygmy forms are based on undead creatures (Vampire, Zombie and Ghost). :*Additionally, when a Pygmy is in one of those forms, it is hostile towards fellow Pygmies. * Ep 35: Double Rainbow All The Way Across The Sky marks the first time the Pygmies have ever had voice-acting (according to Bolt Creative, the Pygmies are only lip-singing in the Pocket God Update Song). * As addressed by The Pygmy Peril, the pygmies in the title cards progressively became thinner as the episodes advanced. (Compare Episode 3's title card to Episode 32's title card!) * The most pygmies that can be visibly seen on one island is seven: all six pygmies plus the guest pygmy Charlie from Ep 38: Two and a Half Pygmies. * There is also a way to get eight Pygmies: :*Buy the Holiday Skin Pack. :*Change the Meteor to the pygmy in an iceball. :*Go to Sand Island. :*Put the meteor on the island. :*Add all six pygmies and Charlie (From episode 38: Two And A Half Pygmies) :*There are a total of eight Pygmies... Category:Pygmies